


Vanilla Memories

by snoflakesun



Series: summer otp challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Summer OTP Challenge 2019, a mention of the miracles, kuroko really likes vanilla for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: “You know, when I said for you to try something else, I was… not expecting this.”-Summer OTP Challenge Day 12: Ice Cream





	Vanilla Memories

**Author's Note:**

> almost halfway there!! honestly, ive been procrastinating on writing a lot  
> i actually had no idea what to write oops  
> hope you enjoy anyways!!

“You know, when I said for you to try something else, I was… not expecting this.”

“Then, what were you expecting?” Kuroko asked, his face blank. In his hand was a vanilla ice cream cone.

“I don’t know, something  _ not _ vanilla flavored?” Kagami frowned. The two of them sat in Magi Burger after a day’s worth of practice, taking a break before heading back to their homes. “Do you get anything besides your vanilla milkshake?”

“I did,” Kuroko raised his cone.

“Something not vanilla flavored?”

“...”

“Jeez, Kuroko,” Kagami tossed him a burger from his pile of food. “I don’t get how you live.”

“I eat enough to sustain myself for a day,” Kuroko responds quietly, unwrapping the burger. “Thanks.”

Kagami sighed, starting to eat one of the burgers in front of him. They ate in silence for a while, staring out of the window that they sat next to. A few boys ran past, one of them skateboarding on the concrete. A couple walked by, chatting with each other as they held hands. 

The sun shone brightly in the sky, its rays casting a white glow over the buildings. Outside, birds chirped as they flew from the trees. “Hey, Kuroko,” Kagami said while turning back to face him. “...ah.”

Kuroko disappeared, leaving Kagami alone with his mouth open from his half-finished sentence. 

“What is it?”

“WAH!” Kagami jumped in his chair, turning face to face with Kuroko. “I thought I told you to stop scaring me like that!”

“Sorry,” Kuroko moved to sit down in his chair. “I went to go throw the napkin away.”

“It’s fine,” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. “I just wanted to ask if you were free tomorrow. The miracles are going to do a pickup game.”

Kuroko took a bite out of the waffle cone he was holding. “Okay.”

  
  


“Have you ever thought about playing any other sport?” Kuroko asked as they walked along the sidewalk after the game.

“Not really,” Kagami shrugged. “In America, basketball’s a pretty popular sport. I didn’t think about playing any other ones. Besides, by the time I learned there were other sports, I was already pretty good at basketball.”

“I see.”

“Man, I’m hungry,” Kagami stretched as he walked forward. “Do you want something to eat?”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Kagami walked into a fast food restaurant, leaving Kuroko to find a spot to sit down. “Wait for me here.”

Kuroko sat down, thinking about the past. He reminisced about the first time he met Kagami. About the first practice, the first game. It was only a year ago, yet it felt like a long time ago. He had proven that he could help Kagami become the strongest player in Japan, beating all of the miracles in one game or another.

“What are you thinking about?” Kagami slammed a tray onto the table. “You’ll break your brain.”

Kuroko blinked as Kagami tossed him something, catching it in his hands. “An ice cream bar?”

“You like vanilla, don’t you?”

“Ah…”

“Hey, Kuroko,” Kagami mumbled around his food. “What do you think you would’ve done if we didn’t beat all of the miracles?”

“I’ve never thought about that,” Kuroko responded, taking a bite of the ice cream bar. “But, we could just have tried the next year. They are all the same age as us, anyway.”

“That’s true… Do you think we’ll ever get to play them again? Like, with their teams, not like today’s game.”

“Probably. Although, I think it will be less surprising when it comes to their ability. However, the games should be just as exhilarating. What do you think, Kagami-kun?”

“That’s true. Maybe we could ask coach for a game against them again…”

The two of them spent their afternoon chatting about their previous games, recalling the surprises and hardships they faced as they went up against the miracles. From the first game, against Kaijo, to their last game in the championships, against Rakuzan. They had experienced stress and joy that they hadn’t felt before, pushed on by the games against the miracles. Kagami recounted how he found each and every miracle’s power to be incredible.

“It was such a surprise,” Kagami grinned. “To go against people that are that much more powerful than me. But, it was a good challenge. I would have never improved without their presence. That includes you too, Kuroko.”

“You give me too much credit, Kagami-kun. I am just a shadow.”

“Gah, shut up,” Kagami rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You’re still one of them, anyways. A miracle, I mean. It’s not your everyday thing where you can just disappear and erase your presence.”

The fact that Kuroko was able to hide in the shadows was probably the most important factor that helped him overcome the overwhelming power that the miracles held over him. “I wonder what it would be like if you didn’t come to Seirin,” Kagami tilted his head. 

“I’ve never thought about that either. I don’t plan to dwell on that subject. Although, I can assure you I would have had less fun. People like you aren’t easily replaced.”

“You either,” Kagami looked away. “You helped me a lot this year.”

“Teammates are supposed to work together,” Kuroko smiled. “It is because our teamwork and our bonds were strong enough that we were able to beat them and their teams.”

“Do you have no shame?” Kagami asked, sighing. “Well, I guess it’s true. Good teamwork leads to a good team. Hey, maybe next year we can go play against international teams. That would be fun.”

“Maybe,” Kuroko agreed. “As long as we play together, we will be the best.”

“If we go, you’re not allowed to bring Nigou.”

Kuroko blinked. “Okay.”

The rest of their day was spent walking around outside, reminiscing about the past, and talking about the future. As the sun started to set, they bid each other farewell before heading off to their own homes. In the distance, a star sparkled before leaving a trail of dust in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snoflakesun)  
> message me on discord! i'm snoflakesun#2865


End file.
